Don't Ever Change
by Schadenfraude
Summary: What if the person you truly loved was right there all along and you never knew until a special moment? MatthewXSerra. Rated for minor language.


Don't Ever Change  
  
The loneliness wants to swallow him up. He doubts himself. But then, he finds someone else. She shows him a new life to live. Perhaps the girl isn't as annoying as he once thought.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or its characters.  
  
----- Matthew's POV -----  
  
Ah, when was it that I had last seen her face? One month? Two months? Three months? More? Even during all that time, my thoughts were forever on her. She was my true love, the one I cared the most about. What if she had lived? She could have met my parents. They would have approved. I would have been able to leave behind my life of snooping about with the ever so persistent fear of getting caught.  
  
Frail and delicate is a spy's life. In some other trade, like a blacksmith perhaps, you make a mistake. The armor's too thin and the customer complains. You apologize and remake a new suit of armor better than the last. There, problem solved. No biggie.  
  
But, you're a spy and you blunder. You're found out. Plop! Off goes you head, cut off by the enemy's hand. You're dead. Game over. It's as quick and easy as that. Why people still pursue such dangerous lives? I asked Leila. She said that she wished to serve Ostia one-way or the other and a spy was the only thing she could become. I wanted to just have fun by running around and vexing people. I thought it would be exciting.  
  
If I had only known.  
  
Why was it that Leila was the one to embrace death? Why not me? Or better yet, why not Serra? I should not think such evil thoughts but I cannot help it. She's annoying. A pretty airhead. Nothing more. I've secretly insulted her many times and yet she is oblivious, completely oblivious! And her mouth, such a large size for a cleric!  
  
And yet, I feel odd. Should I?  
  
"MAAAAAAAATH YOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Blimey!" It's the devil herself! Why doesn't she pronounce my name properly when she yells like that?!  
  
THUMP!  
  
I just fell off the chair I was sitting in.  
  
Ow.  
  
----- Serra's POV -----  
  
"MAAAAAAAATH YOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Blimey!"  
  
THUMP!  
  
Matthew is using one of his funny words again. Why can't he talk normally? Ever since we beat the stupid dragon and returned home, Matthew doesn't do much. He just lies around the castle. If Hector knew, he would get him in shape! But he's been too busy. Since I have now gotten him off the furniture, I'll get him to do something! But, I've got a horrible reputation as a rude, obnoxious, conceited, haughty, and loud girl with an acerbic tongue. Someone had said that about me. It had spread through the castle like wildfire. Maybe it is true. So I should try to change. But before that happens, I must convince Matthew to get off his lazy bum.  
  
"So Matthew, I heard that a bunch of spoiled, rich people are in the town square," I was sure he wouldn't refuse my suggestion. "Why don't you go pick pocketing? They might have rare, priceless, invaluable antiques, a two for one deal!"  
  
I quickly grabbed his arm. Now I'll get someone to drag with me to the square to shop! Matthew should be honored to have such a sought-after opportunity. But to my surprise, he shook me off with a firm shove. How rude of him!  
  
"No thanks," he muttered.  
  
Well, if I can't get him out into the blessed fresh air, I'll just have to bug him until he has to get out! Let's start with some complaints!  
  
"Oh, so many dreadful, dreadful things happened to innocent, pretty me! You know what?" I said this in my most whiny voice possible.  
  
". . . What?" he said in a bored, monotone voice.  
  
"Oswin said that I was a stupid and idiotic girl. When I told him of all the great things I've done, he turned a deaf ear and ignored poor, little me! And Hector, that bumbling, stupid, brusque brute! He threatened to cut down my salary if I asked him for a promotion one more time! He said that I, the beautiful and lovely Serra, didn't deserve even such a lowly reward! How dare he!"  
  
I made a good show of stomping my foot down in frustration and scrunching up my face to make myself look highly aggravated and angry. I could feel Matthew staring with dull amusement.  
  
"Well," he said, "I think that the young master probably did no such thing, he is not one to threaten a female. And I doubt that Oswin would have said such things. Are you sure that you had not misheard?"  
  
Odd. No secret insults. It's not like I don't notice them, it's that I pretend I don't notice. I once asked Hector what it was eating at him. Hector said that it was none of my business and that I should leave the "poor" guy alone. Well, I pretended that I didn't hear Matthew and then I continued to talk.  
  
"You know, I think that we should have our own vassals!" I said, thinking about how I always brought this topic up to annoy him. "They will call me Lady Serra, submit to my every whim, praise me as they would St. Elimine, and give me lots and lots and lots of gold, jewels, and other trinkets! That's not much to ask for you know."  
  
"No, it isn't."  
  
Now there's a secret insult! I guess he's not acting THAT abnormal.  
  
----- Matthew's POV -----  
  
"No, it isn't."  
  
If you've the time and money to waste on a big-mouthed, annoying, thickheaded airhead of a stupid, useless, whiny cleric. Since you don't, then stay a generous distance away from the she-devil or she'll work you to the bone.  
  
I know. She always tries to drag me into meaningless conversations. She's always complaining. Her dress got a speck of dirt on it. She whines like a horse had trampled over it. She's a few gold pieces underpaid. The world is coming to an end. Some one was too busy to pay her frivolous requests any heed. That person becomes Satan.  
  
"Squeee! Thanks for understanding!" she squeals in a highly audible voice. Then, she finally runs off to mind some other business. Meh. Probably some other unlucky chap.  
  
Leila . . . If only your heart still beat. Then, I would be happy, glad, in a state of bliss. You'll never leave my heart, nor will another take your place. But I know I must move on. I've a duty to fulfill. If, if only there were a way for my heart to be eased. A spy. Such a dangerous trade. I remember a talk I had with Guy. He didn't quite understand but he listened. Just listening can relieve one of many burdens.  
  
----- Flashback -----  
  
Guy entered Matthew's tent. He tentatively looked around, to make sure that the thief had not thought up another way to humiliate him. After locking once, he looked again. Then he repeated it again. And again. And then he did again for good measure. And again, just in case. And a-  
  
"Looking for me?"  
  
Guy jumped up in surprise and looked behind him. There was Matthew, red cloak and all. But by the way that Guy was looking at him, you'd have thought that he saw a floating head.  
  
"I challenge you!" Guy yelled ferociously at Matthew once he recovered his wits.  
  
Matthew made an audible snort as he turned to walk out of his tent. "Is that all? Well, I refuse. I've other business to attend."  
  
"W-wait!" called out Guy. "I also have a question. I accidentally overheard Hector and Oswin say that you're in the employ of Ostia. Are you a spy?"  
  
Matthew had an amused look on his face. "Sneaking about like a good-for- nothing thief? You grew up so fast! I'm so proud!"  
  
"Don't change the subject!" growled Guy. "Well? Are you?"  
  
Matthew nodded, not caring that Guy was taking a serious tone with him. Guy couldn't help but notice a glint in Matthew's eyes.  
  
"Hm," said Guy thoughtfully while frowning, "I knew that you're a dishonorable thief but I never thought that you'd be a lowlife spy! Do all spies originate as thieves?"  
  
Matthew shook his head and continued looking amused. "No. In my case, it is quite the opposite. A common thief is just my disguise so I can sneak around and collect information."  
  
"Oh. Well, while I'm at it, what's it like being a spy?"  
  
"Dangerous, for one thing. You can get caught any moment. You have to be so careful that people should be able to mistake you for a mouse. If you don't, you'll get caught and off goes you head. You sometimes have to attack someone in the middle of the night and force them to give you information."  
  
"So that's why you attacked ME in the middle of the night! I still can't believe that thieves and spies would lack so much honor as to be able to do that!"  
  
"Guy, I've no need of honor. I'm a spy disguised as a thief. Call me as dishonorable as you may. But even though I've not a bit of honor in me, I've something else. A duty. I've not any honor but I'm a man of my duty. Besides, one day, my head will roll."  
  
"!"  
  
"I'll get caught someday but I've a duty to fulfill. If I were honorable, my life would be shortened but since I need to do my duty, I avoid being honorable. It hinders me. My duty is my purpose. I've two duties on my shoulders . . . "  
  
". . ."  
  
"Now weep in vain as I run off with your bag of gold and your sword!"  
  
"HEY! I need the money for food and the sword is needed for the upcoming battle!"  
  
----- End Flashback -----  
  
And possessions. I took the gold just for the heck of it. I am a master thief, after all. I needed the sword because I bust up my old one. Bloody blacksmiths. I guess I shouldn't wildly swing my sword around. I shortened my sword's lifespan greatly because of my rage. It was the battle after the death of Leila had occurred. I remember it so well. I felt aggravated and frustrated. I had waited too long.  
  
She's dead. And I never told her my true feelings. I still remember the pain ripping at my heart and soul. But I never shared my pain. I still remember the pain of keeping my sadness inside.  
  
I also remember when I first met Serra, that stupid airhead. She was so annoying, so loud, so thickheaded, so . . .  
  
So undeniably beautiful . . .  
  
CRIPES! WHAT IN BLOODY HELL AM I THINKING?!!  
  
----- Serra's POV -----  
  
Odd. That didn't work. And he threw another secret insult at me! I can tell! I bet that by saying "No it isn't" he meant that it isn't an easy task to be my faithful and loyal servant. And he thinks that I, the obviously talented Lady Serra, don't notice such obvious things! Before Matthew had set off for Araphen, He always left the room after I purposely complained. I remember when I first met him, that ungrateful lout. He was so insensitive, so ignorant, so rude, so . . .  
  
So irresistibly handsome . . .  
  
OH MY GOSH! WHAT IN ST. ELIMINE'S NAME AM I THINKING?!!  
  
I better give my head a few knocks to straighten the gears in there!  
  
THUMP!  
  
Ow! How rude! Somebody just ran out of nowhere and knocked me down. I looked at the impolite intruder. He's going to pay, big time! GAH! I can't believe it! It's Matthew! The idiot looks freaked. Something big must have happened to make him dash like that.  
  
Well, it can't be worse than what I was thinking a few minutes ago.  
  
I reached out to him but he got even more freaked and he ran out ON me! Literally! On my poor leg too! How barbaric, treating a well-mannered lady like me like this! He's reminding me of that mean Erk! Well, at least I got him out of the room. If only I could drag him to go shopping with me, now that would be FUN! I need a new robe, a cloak, and few staves, and some new shoes! All of them would match, of course! And I also need elixirs, vulneraries, and a lightning tome for when I, the glorious and kind Sister Serra, become a honored bishop who shall become well-known throughout the world!  
  
And since I'm so delicate due to my breathtaking beauty, I'll need someone to carry EVERYTHING for me! Oswin and Hector are too busy so I'll go and get Matthew! Poor, poor fellow. I do require SO much. And others will get jealous of him because of the large amounts of time that he is allowed to spend with me. It is a high honor and rare privilege. It is worth each of the risks he shall have to take to spend time with dear, darling me. Ah well, he cannot expect little cute ME to carry it all, now can he? But there's the matter of money. I'll have to sway Hector over with my irresistible and alluring charm. It worked perfectly last time. Hector and Uther gratefully gave the clearly likeable me lots of gold! So now I'm off. I shall go find Matthew and Hector to carry out my flawless plans to get new supplies and such! I bounded about the castle to find Matthew. Oh what fun this will be!  
  
----- Matthew's POV -----  
  
I ran down the halls. I forgot about the young master's rule about no running since I might knock over an antique or two. CRASH! Well, fifth actually. That's the fifth antique that I've knocked down, during the past hour. Don't get me started on how many antiques I break in a week. Antiques are way too old and frail. In a way, they're like one's heart. Sure, during the first few times you knocked them off a table you can mend it. But do it too many times and the pieces get much too small. And there's that crushing blow that can blast it to bits in one shot. I don't know how Sain was able to stand getting rejection after rejection.  
  
. . . Am I muttering about philosophy, of all things? Meh. Like honor, a spy has no need for philosophy. Why would I? What would philosophy do for a thief and spy of many talents? Oswin's going to get angry again. Everybody in the castle has lost count of how many antiques I've broken.  
  
Ah yes! The exit! Out the doors I go! Finally! Fresh air to clear my brain. That can do miracles for a man. I took a deep breath of the clean air. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, in-  
  
"MAAAAAAAAAAATH YOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Cough, cough!"  
  
Oh blimey. I choked. But that is the least of my worries. Serra looks like she's a cross between angry and excited. Oh yeah, I had knocked her down on the way here. She's probably here to annoy me to no end.  
  
Again.  
  
OH NO! SHE'S HOLDING A GIANT SHOPPING BAG! . . . NOT AGAIN! I HATE SHOPPING! ESPECIALLY WITH "HER"!  
  
"Hey Matthew!" Serra called out in her loud voice. "Let's go to the town square! And you better apologize for knocking me over like one of those antiques I saw in the hall! Lord Hector and Lord Uther will be most unpleased by your clumsy antics."  
  
I desperately grasped around in my brain for an excuse to run to the other side of the world. "Uhhhhh. . . I have to. . . do. . . something else. . ."  
  
"Oh, don't be so modest! You have a chance to spend time with sweet, adorable me!" exclaimed Serra.  
  
Sweet. Adorable. Right. Hm. Serra's holding a large purse. I bet it's filled with gold. I remember the last time she "persuaded" my young master to hand her gold. She whined SO loud that people from the other side of the castle could hear her complaints. It was nighttime and the young masters didn't want their subjects to be awakened as many of them had grueling jobs and tasks to fulfill the day after. So an immensely large amount of gold was given to her to convince her to shut her bloody mouth up. Gold. . . That reminds me of our first encounter . . .  
  
----- Flashback -----  
  
Matthew was walking along in the streets, with no particular destination in mind. His lieges and lords, Hector and Uther, had given him a day off. Later, he was supposed to meet a cleric.  
  
For some odd unknown reason, he had been given much gold, though he actually protested because it would only drag him down. Sure, it would be nice to buy something nice for Leila, but the money would drag down his pick pocketing dearly. His victim would hear the jangling of his gold and would be too aware of his intentions. He sighed. Maybe some other day, when he wasn't so laden with gold, he could steal some antiques and help Leila decorate and clean up her home. Even though thieves and/or spies weren't supposed to be worried about looking pretty, her home was just down right spooky. She couldn't concentrate on missions in the comfort of her home with all those cobwebs tickling her nose.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Matthew had just walked straight into someone. Oi! He thought. Who would be stupid and air-headed enough to walk straight into a dirty thief like-did I die and go to heaven?  
  
Surely he must have, for he was staring at a gorgeously beautiful girl. She had two ponytails, each at the opposite side of her head. Her hair was a luxurious pink. Matthew gaped at her. Of course, he didn't help her up as a gentleman would have. That resulted in a problem that ended Matthew's daydream. "Stop gaping and help me up you stupid, insane, little man!" she ordered. "What kind of gentleman are you?!"  
  
. . . Is she blind? Matthew thought. I'm not exactly wearing my best clothes. He looked at himself. His cloak was torn in numerous places and his hair was messy and dirty. He then resumed his self-evaluation thoughts. Gentleman? I was expecting something along the lines of "bloody thief". Well, she has horrible taste.  
  
And with that Matthew shrugged and picked himself up and proceeded to resume his random wandering. "Hey!" the girl yelled at him. "Help me up!"  
  
Matthew turned around and sighed. Well, not necessarily in that order. If she had seen him sighed, he would have been in more trouble than he could've bargained for. . . Well, he was already knee-deep in trouble. As Matthew helped the girl up, she noticed the jangling of the immense amount of gold he had. As she deviously grinned, Matthew felt uneasy. The girl batted her eyelashes at him. "Oh no! I've dropped my purse.!" She wailed in a high-pitched voice. "I must have dropped it because of our collision! Please help me, please give me that purse of gold you have! I have to buy food for my family or they may starve!"  
  
Matthew could now get away from the girl AND dump all the gold he has onto someone else. He grinned, handed the girl the bag of gold, and said, "Gladly!" Then, he dashed off.  
  
The girl continued to stare. She was speechless.  
  
----- Flashback End -----  
  
----- Serra's POV -----  
  
Matthew looks funny. Is he thinking? He actually uses his brain to think? I mean, doesn't he only think about stea- oh wait . . . That IS thinking. Well, anyway, we're in the town square. There is sooooo much merchandise. Too bad Merlinus isn't here. He would have flipped at the sheer excitement of it all. There were armories, food stands, clothing stores, vendors, bulletin boards, and-oh my gosh! It's a new jewelry store! I'm going to buy lots and lots of beautiful jewels, though none shall be able to hold a candle to me. I know that I can afford them. I've got soooo much money that it makes a loud jangling noise. . .  
  
----- Flashback -----  
  
Serra was just walking along the street. She had an ungodly amount of gold but she wanted more. A pretty girl like her should always get what she wants, right? After she finished her shopping, she was supposed to meet up with an Ostian spy. Spies are weird. Somebody told her that this one was extremely weird. Well, she needed a job for money and working for Ostia would suit that need just fine. But of course, such an elegant woman deserved better but she supposed that it would have to do.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Oh, of all the things to happen to poor little sweet her! Some total idiot of a man had just crashed into dear little loveable Serra. Oh woe be her! The little-absolutely handsome man better give her a kiss to repay for that! The man was wearing a beautiful red cloak. He had gorgeous blonde hair and really nice amber eys. As the oh so wonderful Serra was about to apologize for crashing into the man, he stood up and said, "Watch where you're going!"  
  
Startled, Serra whimpered and replied, "Sorry . . ."  
  
The man snorted and retorted, "You better be!"  
  
Poor sweet Serra was nearly in tears. The mean stupid man ignored this fact even though tears were welling up in her eyes. He started to walk away but our tender and endearing Serra started bawling her eyes out. After all, she was such an innocent and nice little girl. That man was such an insolent dolt! How dare he insult such a kind and gentle cleric! The man turns around, revealing that he stuck his fingers into his ears.  
  
"SHUT UP!" he bellowed. No use. She kept on crying. The man looked disgusted and fretful. He stuck a humongous bag of gold into her face. "Take this and be quiet!" he said. It wasn't a request. It was an order.  
  
Serra, utterly confounded by this twist of fate, meekly accepted the bag of gold. The man was now able to storm off in peace. Serra turned her full and complete attention to the bag she now held. She shook it. It made a loud jangling noise. It seemed like a large amount of money had just been given to her. She's a cleric soooooo she shouldn't accept the money. . . Ah well, the man's long gone anyhow. 'Sides, it shall be a belittled, yet still within range of acceptance, compensation for knocking down such a lovable and charming girl. Serves that nasty man right!  
  
----- Flashback End -----  
  
Well, it hadn't really happened like that, but close enough.  
  
Ooo, a neat little robe embroidered with gems! It looks sooooo cute! But it can wait. After all, how can somebody resist such nice looking stones? I decided that I would leave Matthew outside while I browsed through the numerous shops. He is a thief and I don't want anybody to accuse vulnerable innocent me for his sins. "Please serve your liege with the utmost respect and carry her things while she completes highly urgent errands!" I commanded.  
  
Matthew grudgingly accepted his rightful duty and took hold of my bothersome cloak. Why does he have any stupid doubts? I mean, I am me after all, the compassionate young girl with many gifts!  
  
I shopped to my heart's content. I think I may have burdened Matthew with more than a simple, human thief could've handled. Oh well, I, the great and amazing Serra, deserve all the help. I mean, I've been sooooo helpful! That's the total truth of it all! Matthew should be pleased that he gets to spend a whole afternoon with me, the oh so sentimental Serra! It is a reward that he doesn't really deserve but I give to him anyway. Tee hee, isn't Matthew one lucky man? The time he has spent with the fabulous and awe-inspiring me may be short, but still much beyond his worth!  
  
----- General POV (Third Person) -----  
  
Oh, when will the torture end?! Matthew had been walking about and carrying stuff. This had been going on for three agonizing hours. Finally, he was permitted by the "almighty" Serra to take a brief break. A tiring sigh of relief came out of him. The nerve of that cleric! Oh well, it will end soon. Soon, his soul may be able to rest in peace. . . That sounds corny. Meh. Matthew doesn't care.  
  
But maybe, just maybe, he should do something for Serra. As if on cue, his hand reached into his pocket and produced a stunningly beautiful gem. Originally, he had intended to use it to propose to Leila. Just the thought brought sadness into his eyes. But. . . What good is a jewel if he can't use it? The precious stone had too much sentimental value for him to sell it. Matthew had braved a dangerous mission with a high-class ranking just to get that jewel. He was nearly caught several times and it was very stressful. Yet he persevered over each difficulty and accomplished his goal. Why?  
  
Because he loved Leila. He was willing to give his life up for her happiness.  
  
Just then, Serra magically popped up behind him.  
  
"Remember that spot I told you about with the rich people?" she said excitedly. "Come on, let's go there! You can go pick pocketing while I shop!"  
  
A sudden and unanticipated thought struck Matthew. What if? . . . The thought brought a slight smile to his face. Who would've thought that he, of all people, would even consider doing something like this? Matthew thought that he would hesitate or be reluctant, but he wasn't. Why?  
  
Because it was love at first sight.  
  
All this time he had dearly loved both of them from the first moments he had laid eyes on them. It was just that he was more ready to accept his love for Leila. Serra was just too . . . well, too . . . too . . . too quirky.  
  
"Come on!" Serra hollered as she walked to the main part of town. "Let's go! It's your reward for helping such a lovely and superior girl!"  
  
Matthew now made up his mind. "Serra," he said, "close your eyes and hold out your hand, please."  
  
Serra had a puzzled expression on her face. When was the last time when she had heard Matthew say please to her? Maybe he's not just a handsome face, after all. She pouted and said, "You better not do something bad to a defenseless and frail young woman like me!" Nonetheless, she did as she was asked.  
  
Matthew knew that he had chosen the right thing to do. He knew he would have no regrets. He casually approached Serra. She was still pouting. He chuckled. Some people will never change their ways, no matter how odd.  
  
Besides, why fix what's not broken?  
  
Matthew put the sparkling gemstone into Serra's hand and drew her fingers around it tight. He wanted her to keep it forever, as he had intended for Leila to do. "You can open your eyes now."  
  
Serra opened her eyes and stood there. She was speechless. What could she say? She had had many jewels and gemstones and such, but none as beautiful or breath taking as this. No one had ever given her such a mesmerizing crystal. The best thing that Erk had ever given her was an already-used vulnerary. And it was because he was ordered to. Her heart had skipped a few beats. She couldn't hear anything nor see anything other than Matthew's quiet laughter at her astonished expression, his grinning face, and the jewel she held. She wasn't in the marketplace. She was in her own world, with nothing but Matthew, herself, and the jewel in her palm. They were all that mattered.  
  
They were what she shall love and treasure forever.  
  
A warm hand that gripped her shoulder took her out of that world. She was back in the real world. She was back in the marketplace. She was back by the side of the man whom she loved. It was Matthew.  
  
The traces of laughter lingered on his face. It made his face genuinely happy. Serra felt happy just from looking at the cheery thief.  
  
"Serra," he said grinning sincerely, "you're a rude, obnoxious, conceited, haughty, and loud girl with an acerbic tongue.  
  
"Don't ever change."  
  
-----  
  
I nearly ran out of adjectives for this story! Serra sure does compliment herself a whole lot, doesn't she?  
  
So what do you think? Criticism is welcomed/encouraged so I can improve my writing. Please R&R! 


End file.
